Purely Wicked
by MusicalTrashBag
Summary: CLICHE Sophie is an Ever and Agatha is a Never. Will they still remain friends? Or will romance consume all? Find out in these chapters. AU
1. Chapter One- The Princess and the Witch

_In the forest primeval,_

 _A school for Good and Evil_

 _Two towers like twin heads,_

 _One for the Pure and one for the Wicked_

 _Try to escape, you'll always fail_

 _The only way out is through a fairytale._

 **Sophie**

I sat with Agatha by the lake, looking out at the glistening water. Aggie was lighting matches then throwing them out into the ripples like skipping stones. On the other hand I was sitting cross-legged beside her, humming softly to myself as I braided Agatha's hair.

"Sophie, why are you friends with me?" Agatha said quietly, breaking the peaceful silence.

I stare at her intently for a minute before replying softly.

"Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?" giving Agatha a warm smile.

The raven haired girl sucked in a deep breath before responding.

"But I'm the loner girl with a witchy mom. I live in a graveyard with my cat and despise little children. You, on the other hand, adore children, kind and caring. How could you possibly stick up with me?"

I grabbed her arm and drilled a hard stare into Agatha's big, brown eyes.

"You're my best friend Aggie! Please don't ever listen to what the villagers say. They are misguided and cruel and do not deserve to feel your kindness. Don't let hem get to you okay?" I hugged her tightly and Agatha stubbornly gave into the embrace.

I pulled away and tried to lift the mood. "Let's eat our picnic!"

It was a splendid spread of buttery biscuits, just like Agatha enjoyed them with sandwiches filled with ham, cheese and lettuce. Along with a pint of lemonade each, they both soaked in the last few rays of warmth before the sun began to set.

I packed away the picnic set and Aggie picked up her discarded matches which she stuffed into the pocket of her black trench coat. I finished packing and grabbed Agatha's arm before engaging in conversation back to their village.

We approached Agatha's graveyard and I couldn't help but shiver. My mother is buried here and I can just make out her headstone. Goosebumps spread up my arms as I focus on the porch of Aggies house as we saunter up the hill.

We ascend the creaky wooden steps and Agatha says goodbye before shutting the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Agatha." I say with a delicate smile and Aggie nods in agreement before whisking her cat in her arms and disappearing from sight.

Twirling on my heel, I rearrange the basket in my hand before rushing back down the hill and through the graveyard gate, only looking back once. The graveyard really did petrify me.

As I skip into the town centre I pass Harlow the homeless man and pass him the rest of our picnic on to him. Harlow smiles a gap-toothed grin at me and I accept his thanks graciously.

"Oh don't worry Harlow, there's no need to thank me. You should be thanking Agatha, she's the one who doesn't like strawberries."

Harlow's expression goes sour at the mention of Agatha and I feel upset. _What had Agatha done to make the whole village dislike her?_

I ignored the thought and said goodbye to Harlow before hurrying home, wanting to make sure that the Sunday roast wasn't burnt to a crisp. It was her father's favourite meal after all.

My light-blonde hair tumbled at my waist in pretty ringlets as the villagers whispered to themselves.

 _There she goes._

 _The blonde beauty._

 _She'll definitely be picked for Good._

I ignored their stares and headed into my cottage, checking on the boys and Honora before making final preparations to the Sunday Dinner. The front door opened and shut before loud footfalls could be heard and shuffling as Father removed his boots.

"Father! Thank goodness you're home, you must be so tired. Have a seat and I'll bring in a cup of tea." I say, fussing momentarily.

"My dearest Sophie. How are you? Oh thank you I'll just be in the living room."

I smile gently before heading off to warm the water and prepare the tea.

The whispers of the villagers still echoed in my ears.

 **Agatha**

I laid curled up in my bed, Reaper's hairless skin rubbing against my chest. Squinting in the darkness, I reread my favourite storybooks which were usually about the strong antagonist roles. I'm not sure why but the Evil ones always seemed more believeable and real to me.

 _Perhaps that's why I related to them so much._

I sighed and let my hand drop on the part of the story where Rapunzel's Prince is thrown into the thorns below her tower and becomes blind. Somewhere deep in me I wanted to be the one to push the Prince form the tower.

Shutting the storybook abruptly I buried myself under the covers of my bed, Reaper purring contently into my stomach.

I fell asleep to the rhythmic purring and the tapping of rain against the windowpanes.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Chapter One of Purely Wicked. Review but please no horrid flames my self-esteem wouldn't be able to take it. No one'll read this but who cares. LOVE YOU BYE XXX_**


	2. Chapter Two-Arguments

**No Pov**

The villagers continued to stare until the town became increasingly on edge. Soon, it would be the arrival of the School Master, ready to snatch away young children from their beds for them to never return.

Two children after the age of twelve would be taken. It was always a pair. After a while a new fairytale would arrive at Mr Deauville's bookstore and the children of Gavaldon would devour these stories until they figured out where there missing friends ended up.

The children would be shown living a fairytale. One Good and one Bad. That's when the children realised.

The child with the most kind heart would be the Good hero and the one with the most malice would be the Villain.

Gavaldon wondered for years as to where exactly the children ended up only for Mr Deauville to find when unloading his most recent book delivery that there was an inky crest inside the folds of the book.

 **S.G.E**

Mr Deauville didn't have to ponder over what these initials stood for because just underneath was the answer.

 **The School for Good and Evil**

Now the villagers named the kidnapper the School Master and anxiously awaited his annual arrival. Parents told their good children to curse and hit while the bad children were begged to behave.

They would desperately shave off their hair and dirty their clothes in an attempt to not be chosen.

But the School Master never skipped. Always two children. One Good and one Evil.

And people already had bets on who was getting picked tonight.

 **Sophie**

I hurried around the whole day, making sure that the house was sparkling clean before heading out with Agatha. We were going to spend one last full day together before the kindnappings. The thought of the School Master made me burst out in goosebumps. I would do anything to make sure Agatha and I weren't chosen.

"Please Agatha...just hand over this fruit basket to Harlow and actually be pleasant to him. This might be the only way to make sure you don't get kidnapped." I plead to her.

The clip-clop of Agatha's clogs can be heard by the entire street. She groans and stomps louder as I pass her the fruit basket.

I look at her encouragingly before she trudges over to Harlow before putting on her best 'Good Agatha' voice and handing Harlow the basket.

"Hello Harlow, it's a lovely day isn't it? Here...have a fruit basket." Agatha's voice is sickly sweet.

The basket lands on the floor, upturned at Harlow's feet, Apple and rhubarb pie crumpled on the stone tiles.

I gasp in shock as the villagers nearby tut and whisper amongst themselves. I rush to Harlow's side and promise him that I'll bring along another basket before grabbing Aggie's arm and hurrying off down the street.

"Oh Aggie, how could you let such an accident happen!" I fret, ringing my hands.

We are both en route to the lake to calm both their heads.

"It wasn't an accident. Harlow's insufferable." Agatha grumbled.

I stare at her in shock as I hastily reply.

"Harlow's not all that bad. Sure, he's intoxicated with drink most of the time but that doesn't make him a bad person. He's the same as you. You might believe that you're a bad person but deep down you must believe you're good!" I say.

The lake is just in view now.

"Save the speech Sophie. You must know by now that you'll be picked for Good and I'll be picked for Evil. Gavaldon has realised it so why can't you?" Agatha spat out.

I stopped abruptly. "I'm scared Aggie. I don't want to leave Father. Who's going to take care of him if I go?"

Agatha turns and sees me fiddling with my baby-blue dress, blonde curls tumbling by my shoulders and a pair of remarkable glass slippers.

 _The embodiment of Pure._

She stares at me contently as I study her.

Raven black hair cut haggardly into a bob. Brown eyes and thin lips. A midnight black dress only slightly sinched in at the waist, so as to actually look like a dress. Agatha's clogs are just visible.

 _Look underneath the appearance and see the beauty within._

"I'm sure your father will be perfectly fine with Honora. She'll take good care of him. Even so, what's to say you'll be kidnapped?" Agatha says sarcastically before throwing herself down onto the lakeside, kicking off her clogs and dipping her toes in the water.

I sit down beside her and sigh. "I suppose you're right. Father will be fine and like you said...it's never 100%."

I fiddle with the hem of my dress as the lake glimmers with the suns rays.

"That's the spirit."

I breath out shakily as Agatha hums quietly to herself, a forgotten tune from long ago.

I stare out at the dark forest just past the emerald green trees that surround the lake. A sense of foreboding emits from them.

 _Kidnapper's Eve._


	3. Chapter Three- FreeFall

**Agatha**

I came home to find my own mother tossing my belongings into a smoky black suitcase.

I stand in the doorway staring at her as she packs my favourite, dumpy tunics and dresses into the case.

"Oh Agatha darling! I'm simply packing your bag for the School of Evil! You'll obviously be picked tonight by the School Master. Pure brilliant for you to throw Harlow's basket in his face by the way. Absolute evil at its finest."

Mother states proudly, smiling clinically at me with her eyes misting.

"You know, I never had my chance of attending the School for Evil. The School Master picked someone else instead. The boy didn't even make it into his own storybook. A failure if you ask me. But you're different Agatha. You're special."

I can't bare to listen to my mother anymore so I storm past her and slam my door, shutting myself into my bedroom with Reaper, making sure to make mother aware of my anger.

I sat down abruptly on my bed causing Reaper to mewl screechily. Feeding him a vole from the pockets in my trench-coat, I settle down with my favourite storybook and await the School Master's arrival.

 **Sophie**

 _Clang, Clang, Clang._

Father's hammer is deafening as he nails the wooden planks to my bedroom door and window.

"Are you sure this is the best solution Father? How am I supposed to bring you your tea?" I shout through the keyhole of the door.

"You won't be doing anything of the sort Sophie. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are not kidnapped tonight. If that means I have to serve myself my own tea then so be it." Father answered sternly before hammering one last nail into the planks.

I sighed quietly before flouncing over to my armchair and cuddling up with one of my favourite storybooks. I skip to the final page and gaze dream fully at the picture.

A princess and prince, wrapped in each other's arms, looking out across rolling hills as the warm sun in the background sets.

The prince has his face tilted down to kiss his princess and the artist has managed to perfectly create their looks of absolute happiness.

 _Happily Ever After_

 ** _Midnight_**

 **Sophie**

I lay asleep in my armchair, hand still resting on the prince and princess, perfectly peaceful until a chill breeze freezes me awake.

I shiver and shift my baby-blue dress slightly. I almost drift back to sleep again until a shadow flickers across my bedroom wall.

Bolting upright I break into a cold sweat, eyebrows crumpled in worry. _Who was here._

Realisation dawned in me and I started hyperventilating. The School Master had arrived. And I was about to be kidnapped.

I rush and grab the small pink bag I had packed in the state of emergency that this may happen. Agatha had said to be prepared. I smooth out the slight crinkle in my dress-skirt before gripping the handle of my suitcase tightly.

"Who's there?" I whisper quietly to the darkness.

I have no time to scream before I am snatched from my spot, suitcase still tightly in hand, and into the night.

 **Agatha**

It is past midnight and the School Master still hasn't arrived. I didn't think there was anyone else in Gavaldon who could compare to my 'wicked' acts. Perhaps Sophie hadn't been taken after all then.

I sneak past mother, who is asleep by the fire, embers still slightly burning. I shut the front door as I leave, not bothering to look back.

The path towards town is barely visible as I make my way to Sophie's cottage. Before I arrive a shadow passes across the side of a whitewashed wall.

I stop dead in my tracks and stare at the wall before turning my head around slowly only to feel my head go fuzzy in pain as I am knocked unconscious by an unknown force.

 **Sophie**

I try in vain to shake Agatha awake as she lies curled up in the carriage that was travelling at a quickening speed to an unknown destination.

After the School Master's shadow had stolen me away I had been knocked out and had awoken inside a beautiful carriage with plush seating and warm colours.

One side of the carriage was decorated in royal red with hints of gold and cream, majestic and emitting purity.

In the middle of the carriage the interior changes from grandeur to dilapidation. The right hand side of the carriage is dark grey with a deep purple lining and black furniture.

On my side of the carriage there is a portrait that looks almost exactly like my avouirgr storybook scene only with a quote underneath.

 _Evermore_

However, on the other side the portrait displayed their showcases a person standing solely alone, surrounded by fire, one arm outstretched and head tilted back with the look of absolute power and majesty.

 _Nevermore_

I stared at Agatha as she lay in slumber, scared she may never wake up and I would have to face this terrifying journey alone.

Laying back along the plush seating surrounding my side of the carriage, I drift to sleep, the shaking of the vehicle causing my eyes to drop heavily and fatigue overcomes me once again.

 **Agatha**

I dreamt of Gavaldon surrounded by flames.

Screams came from each of the four corners of the village as children cried helplessly. The god-awful smell of burning bodies filled the air with the putrid scent of death.

I watched as the Church Spire collapsed and entrapped men and woman alike. Fireballs dropped on to houses and burnt the trees to the ground. The lake which Sophie and I visited frequently dried up from the heat of the meteor shower.

The worst thing about this was that I only watched. I wouldn't move to help the people of Gavaldon during this massacre.

A small part of me watched with glee as all the people who whispered behind my back screamed in agony. I had the urge to lick my lips as blood burst out of a little girl's leg. It made me sick to the stomach to think about physically but mentally I was enjoying this immense suffering.

The only person missing from this massacre was Sophie. The only animal missing was Reaper. I watched fearlessly as my mother, Sophie's family, the Elders and countless townsfolk perished.

I let out an evil cackle before I sat up and hit my head on something. It stung.

The floor spun as I became more aware of my surroundings. I seemed to be in a carriage. The cold-sweat broke out as I thought about my dream. How could I sub-consciously think about something so cruel.

 _Yet so satisfying._

My stomach churned at my own thought as I looked up. Black and deep purple colours caused me to squint to see.

I peered around before noticing a puffy blue ball with blonde hair curled up in a corner.

 _Sophie!_

I crawled over to her and shook Sophie awake. It took a few tries but eventually she stirred.

"You're not my prince! You're Agatha." Sophie mumbled as I took her hand in mine tightly.

"I know, Sophie we've been kidnapped and I don't know what we're going to do."

Sophie sighed and stretched out her arms before replying.

"Did you bring your suitcase? I brought my light pink one like you said."

"Um no, it's still at my house, I forgot it."

Sophie stares at me before processing what I'd said.

"Oh okay. So, we're trapped inside of a carriage heading to a school for magical things. Just a regular Agatha and Sophie adventure then." Sophie mumbles sarcastically.

I pull myself up form the ground and we both sit in the middle of the carriage, where Good meets Bad.

We sit in silence for the rest of the journey.

An Hour Later

 **No Pov**

Sophie and Agatha looked at each other concerndly whenever the carriage pulled up to a shaky stop and the doors popped open, revealing both girls' luggage.

"My bag!" Agatha gasped.

Sophie stepped elegantly out of the carriage, one foot in front of the other while Agatha almost tripped on her dress while going down.

The girls grabbed their bags and looked around. They were surrounded by overly tall trees and just as they were about to step back into the carriage, said vehicle evaporated in a burst of light, leaving Sophie and Agatha temporarily blinded.

This blindness was enough for them to not notice whenever a sudden air rocketed them into their air. Needless to say, both girls screamed their heads off.

After they shot like bullets up in the air, baggage still miraculously in their hands, they free-fell for a painstaking time.

Sophie grabbed Agatha's hand desperately as the ground began more and more in view. Then by some miracle, the girls landed on something skeletal. Agatha was the first girl to open her eyes and she gasped.

The girls were perched upon a giant skeletal bird which bony wings were outstretched widely, causing them to ride the strong currents harshly and speed them up to 100 mph.

"AGGIE WE'RE FLYING!" Sophie yelled over the wind.

"I KNOW!" Agatha yelled back.

They soared over countless trees until Sophie spotted something.

"Agatha..."

Agatha opened her eyes to rays of sun. She looked down and gasped.

"It's _real."_

Far beneath them, two soaring castles sprawled across the forest. One castle glittered in sun mist, with pink and blue glass turrets over a sparkling blue lake. The other loomed, blackened and jagged, sharp spires ripping through thunderclouds like the teeth of a monster.

The School for Good and Evil.

The bony bird drifted over the Towers of Good and loosened Sophie from its claws. Agatha clutches her friend in horror, but then saw Sophie's face, glowing with happiness and anxiety.

"Aggie, I'm a _princess."_

The bird dropped Sophie into pink cotton-candy mist.

The bird swooped savagely towards the Towers of Evil, it's jaws reaching up for the new prey.

Agatha silently prepared for her fall as she was dropped into hellish darkness.


	4. Chapter Four-Welcome, New Princess

**Sophie**

My skirt almost blew up to my waist as I plummeted like Alice In Wonderland, anothe r of my favourite fairytales. Just as I reached the floor I passed out, brain crashing from the drop.

I awoke after a short time under red and yellow lilies that appeared to be having an animated conversation. After about five minutes of the two flowers idly chatting, they wrapped their stems around my wrists and tugged me up gently, being careful to not damage my dress.

I thanked them before I popped up out of the ground and into a field of girls, blooming gloriously around a shimmering lake.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The girls seemed to almost goes out of the ground. First their heads poked through soft dirt, then necks, then chests, then up and up until they stretched their arms into fluffy blue sky and planted delicate slippers upon the ground.

I looked around in awe. They looked just like me. Their faces, some fair, some dark, were flawless and glowed with health. They had shiny waterfalls of hair, ironed and curled like dolls', and they wore downy dresses of peach, yellow and white, like a fresh batch of Easter Eggs.

I looked down at my pale blue, downy dress and patted out the slight wrinkles and smoothed down my hair until everything dat perfectly in place.

As if on cue, a team of three glitter-winged fairies awaited me. Chiming and tinkling, they greeted me and poured me a cup of honeybush tea, which I accepted gratefully and tended to my suitcase, which had somehow survived the fall.

I stood and finished my tea while chatting to the fairies, complimenting them on this and that, before sweet bells rang out from the spectacular pink and blue glass castle across the lake. My team of fairies, along with the other girls, grabbed me delicately by my shoulders and hoisted us into the air, flying across the lake towards the towers.

Excitement brew inside of me, stomach twisting slightly with nerves. When the fairies brought the other girls and I down in front of the glass castle, they let go of our shoulders and let us proceed freely.

I looked out across the lake in glee as I kept walking forward. Mirrored words arched over golden gates just ahead:

The School for Good

Enlightenment and Enchantment

I caught me reflection and stared at the way the gates left a golden sheen against me skin.

Moving forward, I glanced up at the frosted castle doors, emblazoned with two white swans. But as the doors opened and fairies herded the girls into a tight, mirrored corridor, the line came to a halt and a group of girls circled me like sharks.

They smiled beautifully at me and I met their stares. A few fairies buzzed to get the mass moving, but most just perched on the girls' shoulders and watched, like mine did. Finally, one of the girls stepped forward, with waist length gold hair, succulent lips and topaz eyes. She looked like a twin of me.

"Hello, I'm Beatrix," she said sweetly. "I didn't catch your name."

I smiled, dimples showing before replying.

"That's because I didn't say it. My name is Sophie."

"Well you're definitely in the right place, Sophie. Might I say I love the colour of your dress." Beatrix gushes and takes me by the arm, leading me to the front of the line, our teams of fairies flying after us.

"Thank you, it's voile." I say, patting my dress lovingly.

"Do you have your Flowerground Pass?" Beatrix said.

I blinked. "My what?"

"Your _ticket_ into the Flowerground." said Beatrix.

I gulped and looked down before gazing back up and smiling at Beatrix.

"I arrived here by carriage, I didn't use the Flowerground."

"Oh, so you must be a Reader! I've always wanted a Reader friend." Beatrix gasps excitedly.

I shrugged and said. "I must be a Reader then."

"Oh there's nothing to worry about. You're fully accepted. It's just a joke that my sister told me to try out on the new Reader this year. But you seem like a brilliant girl, I'm sure we'll be the best of friends."

Beatrix and I continued on our way until we arrived at a magnificent foyer. I held my breath sharply. It was gorgeous.

"Welcome new princesses," said a floating, seven-foot nymph. "Welcome to the School for Good."

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope whoever is actually reading this is enjoyed so far. I am having such fun rewriting this story and I can't believe that it is working out so well for me. I hope you enjoy and please review. LOVE YOU BYE XX**


	5. Purely Wicked

Okay, so first of all hello!

I haven't been on for a good bit because I have continued to rewrite "Purely Wicked" on Wattpad, however it is under a different name. I know that you seemed to love the idea of this AU and I've been wanting to do it ever since I first found out about SGE when I was about ten. I'm thirteen now.

Anyway, I really hope you'll check out my Wattpad because I went much further on through the story on my Wattpad, and I'm updating frequently, two-three times a week.

My Wattpad name is:

@cosmoetixx

The story name is:

The School for Good and Evil (reversed)

There is 10 published chapters which equivalents to one full Soman Chainani chapter (sometimes more).

I am super close to finishing Chapter 11 (Bad Group).

I RLLY RLLY RLLY hope that you check it out because the story has actually done quite well on there and I really want to give you people that completed AU reversed story!!!!!!!!!

Ilysm -L

P.S @cosmoetixx ;)


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

Okay, so first of all hello!

I haven't been on for a good bit because I have continued to rewrite "Purely Wicked" on Wattpad, however it is under a different name. I know that you seemed to love the idea of this AU and I've been wanting to do it ever since I first found out about SGE when I was about ten. I'm thirteen now.

Anyway, I really hope you'll check out my Wattpad because I went much further on through the story on my Wattpad, and I'm updating frequently, two-three times a week.

My Wattpad name is:

@cosmoetixx

The story name is:

The School for Good and Evil (reversed)

There is 10 published chapters which equivalents to one full Soman Chainani chapter (sometimes more).

I am super close to finishing Chapter 11 (Bad Group).

I RLLY RLLY RLLY hope that you check it out because the story has actually done quite well on there and I really want to give you people that completed AU reversed story!!!!!!!!!

Ilysm -L

P.S @cosmoetixx ;)


End file.
